The invention herein pertains to an apparatus for helping secure rectangularly shaped sheets of rubber roofing to the upper surface of a roof. Roofing sheets comprised of rubber materials are now used more widely for roof coverings because of the attendant optimal life and durability. The usual approach in high-rise buildings is to place over the upper roof surface a grid-like pattern of rubber roof sheets, dispersed evenly and fully over the upper roof surface. The problems encountered in high-rise buildings is that high winds tend to readily lift roof coverings and blow them out of place or off the roof. This aspect requires special means, such as weighing down by substantial means the roof covering as opposed to conventional fastening arrangement. In most high-rise building applications the rubber roof sheets are usually merely weighted down in a flush manner by stone fill adhered evenly over the roof surface. The more common practice is to disperse stones over the upper surface of the rubber roof sheets to help keep the respective rubber roof sheets in place over the upper roof deck.
One of the predominant problems with using the latter method is that stones do not provide an optimal sealing, and water leakage is not uncommon into the roof deck and below. Frequently water leakage occurs at the point where a roof sheet abuts the edge of another, and some effective device is needed to fully maintain such rubber roof sheets in a weighted down condition.
The subject invention is conceived to overcome such problems in the prior art and the following objects of the subject invention are set forth accordingly.